


Carlos gets hurt

by Jaylos



Category: Jaylos - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Carlos is gay, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Carlos, POV Evie, POV Mal, Panic Attacks, Protective Jay, chad is a dick, jay is gay, pov jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylos/pseuds/Jaylos
Summary: Chad bully Carlos, and Jay isn't there to help. Jay runs away from Aurodan prep bc he can't stand being around Carlos.
 
Or the one where Carlos loves Jay and Jay loves Carlos, but they don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the serie, I think I'll make it a long serie, and i hope you'll read it :))

No p.o.v.

Carlos hurries back from his Aurodan history class, he has tons of homework to do, and just wants to get it done as fast as possible. He takes a shortcut over the Tourney field, but he doesn’t know that Chad and his friends is there. “ Hey, here comes the fag, or runt isn’t that what your psyko mom called you huh?” Chad yells at him. Carlos start walking faster, looking down, trying his best not to punch him in the face, because he know he won’t be able to win that fight. “ Why aren’t you answering me runt, you too scared when your big villain boy Jay isn’t there?!” Chad says making the other boys laugh. “ Where is he anyway, he probably skipped class, it wouldn’t surprise me if he fails every class he has”. That was it insult Carlos fine, insult his best friend Jay, and you’re dead. He runs up to Chad and hits him in the face, “ don’t you ever talk like that about Jay again Carlos says only seeing red. Chad just laughs and says “ you’re gonna regret that fag!”. Two of the boys grabs Carlos’s arms and hold him up, so Chad can hit him in the stomach. Chad looks into Carlos’s eyes, and all Carlos sees was pure evil and hate. Carlos takes another punch to the stomach and then one to the head. “ hey. Chad i think it’s enough now” one of the boys says, Carlos hasn’t seen Chad this insane before. Chad throws him down on the grass and starts kicking him. Carlos starts bleeding, and his head hurts. “ CHAD!! you need to stop now” another boy yells, and this time he listens and stops. Carlos gets up as fast as possible and limps back to the dorm. 

 

Carlos p.o.v.

I stand outside the door, trying to find a way to explain Jay why I look like this, but when I enter our share dorm Jay isn’t there, I sigh in relief, not really thinking too much about where he is. Jay often leaves after school to go flirt with some girl, while stealing from them.  
I know I shouldn’t mind, but we’re are all trying to be good, and stealing isn’t the way. Well, I try convincing myself that, that’s the reason, but I know that it’s because to me, Jay is more than just my best friend, not that I’ll ever tell him that. I won’t risk our friendship for anything in the world. 

I walk into the bathroom to cleanse my wounds, looking at myself in the mirror flinching every time the wet cloth touches my bleeding head. I look in the mirror again, and my vision starts blurring. I feel my body tense and then everything turns black.

Jay p.o.v.

I’m walking down the streets once again, finding girls to flirt and steal from, but it feels wrong. Well I know stealing is wrong, but I always enjoyed flirting with girls, and right now it just feels like a routine. I don’t want it to be a new girl, every half an hour standing there in front of me, I want it to be Carlos de Vil. I want to hold Carlos in my arms, not that I’ll ever tell him that, i can’t ruin our friendship, just because I want Carlos to be more than just a friend. 

I know I shouldn’t just leave like that, without saying anything… again, but seeing Carlos this morning, with his gorgeous morning hair and pale, skin body, was just too much for me to handle. I just had to get out of there, or else i wouldn’t be able to control myself.

Walking down the street, my eyes starts to tear. I run as fast as i can, to find an ally where I can be alone. I’ve only cried three times before, one of the times because i found Carlos bloody and covered in tears in the corner of his treehouse. 

I don’t know what to do, I can’t go back. Carlos will probably be mad that I was gone again, but pretend like he doesn’t really care. I know he’ll be worried if I’m not back for dinner, but I can’t go back, it’s too much, he’s too much.


	2. Jay's there for Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Mal finds Carlos laying on the floor, hurt. Mal runs out to find Jay, and Jay comforts Carlos.
> 
>  
> 
> Or the one where Jay and Carlos kiss in the end :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this i chapter two, don't worry not that last one :))
> 
> hope you'll enjoy it :)

Evie p.o.v.

Me and Mal just finished our last class, and we’re heading back to the boys dorm. I knock on the door, but no one answers, “ Hi! Carlos, Jay, get out of each other's throats and come open the door” Mal yells, and I’m laughing looking at the beautiful girl next to me. We always made jokes about Carlos and Jay being together. Mal opens the door and looks around, but they aren’t there. “ They’re probably just out, don’t worry” I say.  
We hear a cough from the bathroom, and we run to the door. “ Carlos!” I yell with a worried voice, and holds him in my arms. “ Carlos what happened” I ask, and he just answers with a “ it’s nothing, I’m fine”. Typical Carlos, doesn’t want his friends to worry about him. 

“ NOTHING! It’s not nothing?!, it’s serious, and I’ll kill the person, who dared touching my friend, and where the hell is Jay in all this, why isn’t he here to help you?!” Mal yells frustrated. Carlos looks down and shrugs “ I… I don’t know”. I look at Carlos with a smile, “don’t worry, you’ll be okay”. Carlos just nods, still looking down.

Mal p.o.v.

“ You know what I’m gonna find that idiot, why the hell isn’t he here for Carlos!” I say angrily. I start walking down the hallway, looking around and asking everyone I pass, but no one have seen him. “ Hey Mal” Audrey yells from across the yard. “ Sorry, Audrey I’m a little busy right now, can we do this later” I answer not really paying attention to her. “No, Mal wait, I know where Jay is” she tells me, and suddenly I find her much more interesting. “ I saw him at the town, flirting with random girls”, she says not looking surprised. Not even having time for answering, I start running towards the town, too angry to care, that I’m bumping into every person, that’s in my way. 

I get to the town, and looks for Jay, but he’s nowhere to be found. After looking for several hours i hear someone sob in the alley.

No p.o.v.

Jay knows he should get going, but he can’t get the thought of wanting to be with Carlos out of his head. Then he hears someone yelling his name “JAY?! are you in here??”. He recognizes the voice as Mal’s. He quickly dries his eyes, but Mal can still see he’s been crying. “ What’s wrong Jay?” she asks, but Jay just looks down. “ I’m fine, why do you need me?” he asks, changing the subject as fast as possible. “ Carlos got beaten, Evie’s with him, but after my opinion you should be there, and you definitely should have been there to protect him!” she says raising her voice. Jay doesn’t even bother answering, just starts running towards their dorm.

 

Jay p.o.v.

“Damn it! Why wasn’t I there for him, all i want is the best for him, and now i screwed up again” Jay thought to himself. I get back to the dorm, much faster than Mal, kicks the door open and runs to the bathroom. I see Carlos sitting on top of the toilet, while Evie’s cleansing his wounds. “ Hey Evie could you leave me and Carlos alone for a mintue?” I ask. She nods and leaves the bathroom. I stand there not knowing what to say, or what to do. He just looks so beautiful.

No p.o.v.

“ What happened, who did this to you Carlos!?” Jay says a little too loud, which makes Carlos flinch. “ Nothing, it doesn’t matter” Carlos says not wanting to tell Jay, why he hit Chad. “Carlos…” Jay says looking at him with big eyes. “ Wait Jay, did you cry?” Carlos asks, which makes Jay look away. “ No… no I just got something in my eye” Jay says, not with much conviction. “ In both eyes” Carlos asks laughing, but the movement made his wounds hurt. Jay hurries over to him, to help him. “ I’m fine” Carlos says, not good at lying to Jay either. Jay holds him up and looks at him, with those dark, brown eyes, that makes Carlos’s stomach turn “ are you sure, you are okay?” Jay asks. Carlos suddenly realizes how close they’re standing, but he doesn’t move, and doesn’t want Jay to move. He doesn’t move either, he only gets closer, until he’s only a few inches from Carlos’s lips. They kiss, it’s a sloppy kiss, but a perfect one. The kiss lasts a few minutes, then Carlos ends the kiss, and says “ Well I’m better now”. Jay laughs and hugs him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with Jay and Carlos kissing :)) 
> 
> Perfect ending, ready for chapter three, Jay and Carlos in a realationship, and I'll maybe put in some Malvie :)


	3. Jay comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has to come out and gets a panic attack, and also finds out that it was Chad who beat up Carlos bc he was gay, and lets just say we see a lot of protective Jay in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is chapter three yay :))  
> Carlos and Jay is super sweet

Carlos p.o.v.

I wake up in Jay's arms, Jay is still sleeping. I don't want to wake him up, and honestly, I don't really have a problem with staying there. I think about the night before, it was amazing. 

After hugging Jay in the bathroom for what felt like forever, Jay kissed me again. We walked into the bedroom still making out. Jay licked my lips, as a way of asking for permission to stick his tongue inside my mouth. I gladly welcomed him, and he grabbed my ass tight, so i moaned. He dragged me up against the wall and I hung my legs around him. I could feel Jay’s hot body against me, and then he started sucking on my neck, I moaned while biting my lip. Then he whispered in my ear “ hey, let me bite your lip for you” with a smirk on his face, and I could see the lust in his eyes. He grabbed my thighs, and started kissing me again. 

I come back to reality by Jay waking up and kissing me in my hair. I look at him and smiles “ you know it’s gonna be a bit hard explaining how we both randomly has hickeys all over our necks” I say still smiling. Jay just replies with a shrug.

Evie p.o.v.

“ So i think they had a great time last night” I says laughing with Mal. After we left last night, we didn’t have to listen threw the door much more than 10 minutes before they started making out. 

“Hey, Evie should we tell them we know?” Mal asks me, and I answer with a no. “Let them tell us, especially for Jay’s fault, he hasn’t come out yet, and I don’t really think he’s ready”. Mal nods and gets ready.

“We probably have to wake up the two love birds” I say, Mal laughs and agrees with me.

I got dressed, and we walked towards the boys dorm, knocking on their door. Carlos just yelled “ come in” and that we did. “ hey guys, what happened last night, you never came out again?” Mal asks, and I look at her with a you weren’t suppose to say that look.

Jay p.o.v.

I freeze, I don’t know what to do, it just occurred to me that I have to tell them, but I’m not ready, what if they’ll hate me. I can’t move, just stands there, my hands are getting sweaty and my breath is starting to trouble me. “ I have to go… I’m ehmm bye” I say running out our dorm. I’m not the type of person that runs away from my problems, but I didn’t really see any other option. I’m just running away as fast as possible, not wanting to talk to anyone. 

I get to the woods and I sit by a tree, my breath starting to get totally out of control.

 

Flashback: 

“ I promise you if I ever see you with another boy ever again I will kill you!” Jafar yells at his son. “ Yes father I’m sorry it won’t happen again” Jay says, but it’s too late. Jafar grabs his metal stick and gets ready to hit Jay. “ No dad, plz don’t I’ll do anything you tell me to, just plz don’t” he cries out. “ A real villain doesn’t beg or cry!” He yells at him. Jafar hits his son one time and then twice, Jay stumbles into a corner and begs his dad to stop. He’s bleeding from his arm and nose. Jafar walks against him talking in a low voice. “Jay i do this for your own good, you know that right?, I’m just trying to teach you to do things right okay? So don’t be a fucking fag, and do what I tell you to!!” Jafar starts yelling and hits him some more. When Jafar’s done, all there’s left is a pathetic Jay, bloody and teared Jay.

Flashback over.

No p.o.v.

“ Hey Jay… Jay talk to me, are you okay??” Carlos asks trying to get connection to his boyfriend. Carlos found him five minutes ago in the same position, all shaky and crying. Jay suddenly looks at him, and starts gasping for breath. “ hey, hey it’s okay Jay, it’s all gonna be okay” Carlos says trying to calm him down. Jay starts to shake again, and Carlos takes his head in his hands, and kisses him. Jay looks at him with his dark, brown eyes, and then he looks down.

“ Listen Jay, what happened back at the isle is past, Jafar can’t reach you here, and it’s okay to be afraid, you don’t even have to come out if that’s too much, we can wait” Carlos says looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes. Jay nods and rest his head on Carlos’s shouĺder.

Carlos p.o.v.

Jay falls asleep on my shoulder, and I just let him sleep for as long as he can. I know from my many attacks that it drains all your energy, so it’s important to let him rest. 

After an hour Jay wakes up, “ Hey, thanks” he says, smiling at me. I smile back, and we sit there for awhile more. 

“ I’m so sorry, I want to tell everyone, but it’s so much, and i don’t know how they’ll react, and what i they will hate me for the rest of their lives and... “ Jay’s starting to talk faster, and his breath is not exactly slowing down. “ Hey, hey Jay, it’s okay, I get it. There is people out there hating on guys like us, even in Aurodan, but don’t think about them, I don’t care, when Chad calls me a fag and starts hitting me and… oh” I just realized i told Jay about Chad. “ Wait whAT DID CHAD DO?!” Jay gets up right away and starts running towards the Tourney field. 

He finds Chad at the bleachers and pushes him down to the ground, “ what the fuck is your problem dude” Chad says. “ What, WHAT MY PROBLEM IS, my problem is that I had to find Carlos yesterday all bloody and broken, and i had to find out that you caused that, and it was because you have a problem with him being gay” Jay yells at him. Chad was just about to say something, but Jay interrupted him. “ What the fuck is wrong with being gay, huh?? because it starts to sound like you’re as bad as my dad was, and let me tell you something if you ever dare just touching my boyfriend AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU” everyone at the Tourney field gasps at Jay’s announcement, also me. Jay kicks Chad in the side, and walks over to me, kisses me, and says “ so now I think everyone knows I’m gay”. I smile and kisses him again, first stopping when the other students starts whistling and yelling “ get a room”. 

“ I love you Carlos de Vil” Jay says causing me to blush all over my face. “ I love you too Jay” I say with the biggest smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... Adorable, i know there wasn't really any malvie yet, but it'll come i promise

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's the start I'll post chapter two as fast as possible, I'm thinking some Malvie, and A LOT more Jaylos bye! :))


End file.
